Zeolite Beta is a microporous material with channels formed by 12 member rings, that has a characteristic diffraction pattern (Pérez-Pariente, J., Martens, J. A., Jacobs, P. A., Applied Catalysis, 31, (1987) 35).
This zeolite is formed by intergrowth of different polymorphs related to each other, just as it has been described in literature (J. M. Newsam, M. M. J. Treacy, W. T. Koetsier, C. B. de Gruyter, Proc. R. Soc. London A. 420 (1988)375). Of all the polymorphs described, it seems that polymorphs A and B are the ones that basically form intergrowth called zeolite Beta (Zeolites, 5/6, (1996), 641) while the polymorph C is found in a smaller proportion in said intergrowth.
Hence, it should be possible to synthesize new materials with proportions different from those of the different polymorphs A, B and C that would lead to structures with an X-ray diffractogram different from that of zeolite Beta just as it is defined in accordance with its X-ray diffractogram, and different from that of the pure polymorph C.